


Some Times We All Need a Hand

by LusciaKoushiro



Category: Final Fantasy XIV kinda, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with some hopeful words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LusciaKoushiro/pseuds/LusciaKoushiro
Summary: Shiro gets some comfort from an unusual source.





	Some Times We All Need a Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Due to recent events in vprp, I was rather upset hearing what some had done. I was gonna just let my anger be, but since I started to think more differently about how I deal with my feelings, I felt the need to create.
> 
> I used my warrior of light as she is my avatar through and through, but the stories she states are true from my own life. So with that knowledge, please be kind.
> 
> And Shiro, if you see this, I hope you are okay. We love you and are here for you, should you need us.

 

Shiro sat along side Keith on a cliff that overlooked the desert sands. The sun was just starting to set, but sadly, it was not one that they were there to admire. Keith had his arm around Shiro's shoulder, holding him in a half embrace. Hours earlier had been rough as the world Shiro was trying to hold unto his shoulders crushed him. The realization that the very people he was trying to protect could harbor such anger and hatred was soul crushing. Keith was doing all he could to just be there for his boyfriend; now more than ever, did Shiro need someone to not give up on him.

 

A slight jingling sound echoed behind them, Shiro made no move too look, but Keith was attempting to draw his knife, only to realize he never grabbed it. He glared at the oncoming individual; “Leave, now.” he said sternly.

 

The woman approaching had the appearance of a normal human, save for her brown cat ears and tail, in addition to her blue feline eyes. The black greaves of her armor continued to clank, the lower part of her red body piece swayed as she walked. Red flowers perched in her brown and blue hair, a sword on her side and a shield on her back. She raised her black, gauntleted hands, stopping only mere inches away; “I'm not here to fight...” her eyes falling to the Captain of the Atlas.

 

“I will only say this one more time, leave now.” Keith repeated, but the feline woman didn't budge.

 

“I just...” she shifted her gaze towards the sunset; “I can relate to you two, you know? The weight of the world on your shoulders and one mess up it can wipe us all out...” Keith's grip on Shiro tightened and his glare was intense as he looked upon her, yet she continued. “When I was a kid, I was into a lot of different things, but my friends weren't so supportive. They either said I could like it but never talk about it or make fun of me for it.”

 

Keith's eyes softened a tad, knowing exactly how that felt.

 

“One of those things got me into drawing... At first I would just draw stuff that I was looking at... One year at my best friend's birthday party I was drawing a character from one of my favorite games and personally I thought it was pretty good, but one of her friends came to look over my shoulder and said 'you're doing it wrong'. I asked if she had ever drawn them before and she said, 'no, but I know you are doing it wrong'. I foolishly believed her...”

 

Keith's eyes soften again and he could feel Shiro shift a little in his arms.

 

“Over the course of my life I would run into a lot of people for one reason or another who would like to strike me down, but I'll never truly understand why.” She breathed in deeply; “About two years ago, I was with some people in an experimental facility. The four of us braving our way through, when the person who fit the same role as I said; 'why are you a bad bard'. Back then our abilities were quite different, I would sing to boost resources and strength of my partners in arms, but in doing so my attacks were slightly weaker. But if it meant that I could keep them afloat in some way, I would do it, but I was told I was doing it wrong... I didn't go close towards the front line like the other did, to try and make my shots go in a conal spread. They didn't sing like I did, worrying about their own attacks over others... yet I felt their words rang true.” She closed her eyes; “I laid my bow down for awhile after that...”

 

There were no words from the two men and no movements either when she opened her eyes, but she could see the compassion that was reflecting in Keith's eyes. She inched a little close so that she now stood beside them both; “But then I realized.... I just think differently.”

 

“What do you mean?” Keith questioned.

 

“In terms of battle, I tend to think of others and what they need. Yes, whatever damage I can do is important, but so is keeping everyone afloat. It's been years since that party as well... I still draw and though I am not at a professional level like so many wonderful people out there, I am leaps and bounds ahead of where I started back then. And if it wasn't for you guys, I don't know if I would have had this much of a creative spark.” she turned and smiled at them. “The amount of time and energy you all did on social media was truly inspiring and the little bits of positivity you spoke every day made it just that much better for someone like me. Someone who has a lot of self doubt in herself... I heeded every bit of that advice; to be a friend when someone needed it, to try something new, despite anxiety.”

 

She looked down to the white haired man; “No one ever expects the strongest and kindest of all people to break... but know that even though there are some who would rather stroke their own ego and harm others, there are hundreds and thousands more who enjoy what you do, love who are and embrace the messages and shenanigans that you bring.”

 

She turned around, now looking over her shoulder; “I know how deep words can cut, so please, take all the time you need to recover, we'll all be waiting for your return, Captain.” she gave another smile and began to walk away.

 

Keith turn his attention towards her, wanting to ask her a few things, but his words caught in his throat. His violet orbs went wide, “Shiro... look.” Slowly and somewhat reluctant the Captain shifted. He gasped slightly and his gray gaze too widened as he watched the woman who had just been with them walk towards a ban of people, a mix of race, gender, and color; all smiling and cheering for him. These were the people he had touched, these were the people who he found reason to protect and fight...

 

“Wh-who are you?” Shiro questioned to the cat girl.

 

She stopped and flashed another smile over her shoulder; “My name isn't important... I am just someone who has now found her voice, thanks to you.”

 


End file.
